SR-25/Histrocial
SR-25 Customization Option 1. Mid Range Specialist (By GRO Player )--Grip, Muzzle Brake or Silencer, 4x or 3.5x or 1.5x scope, Extended Magazine. Option 2 I added a 2.5-12x scope, a bipod, and extended mags to my SR-25. This creates an extremely controllable sniper rifle with a predictable recoil pattern that is easily adjustable for quick, accurate shots. The SR-25 is usually able to kill with one headshot (with the exception of the Assault class), but since this setup lowers the recoil significantly, it's not that hard to pop off another headshot before the enemy can return to cover. The addition of a 2.5-12x scope turns this rifle into a long-range terror, especially if opponents are used to running in straight lines. All in all, a very easy-to-use sniper rifle. -Thefirenation 21:59, February 7, 2013 (PST) Option 3 For people who wanted versatility and stealthyness, add an extended mags, then 2.5-12x scope, then change the stock into collapsible stock, which one doesn't matter, suppressor is a must, grip or bipod is a preferance although I didn't use bipod or grip. this loadout has been proven in close quarter battle against 6 people in Attica's capping point and the some of the longest range in Tomsk. StealthAngel351 (talk) 04:26, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Tactics Act as a Semi-Aggresive Recon. This as an Assault Rifle that you could help capture objectives with while still retaining the power of a sniper rifle. With the extended magazine, you could cover and capture an objective for an entended period of time which is crucial in the game. Even though this weapon can only one-hit-kill unarmored recons and some specialists with headshots, it boasts potential as a defensive/offensive weapon. Your main objective with this weapon is not to get kills by yourself but to keep enemies at bay and to capture objectives with your squadmates. This weapon is not for extreme close range fights. This setup is mostly intended for mid-range fights that keep enemies at bay. It is also possible that this setup can be used as a counter-sniper setup but in a relatively closer range than a traditional long range sniper. Keep in mind that this is a SEMI-AUTO Rifle, so even though you can do a lot of damage, you'll need a pretty fast trigger finger for this setup. SR-25 SP Customization The SR-25 SV can be outfitted with all the usual upgrades, except the without the choice of a grip/bipod. Depending on playstyle, there are two general directions the SR-25 SP is taken: a 4x scope and muzzle break for long range fire, or simply a 1x sight for close-medium range combat. A silencer is NOT recommended, as the SR-25 SD can wear one without the heavy damage penalty. Tactics The SR-25 SP is effectively an long range assault rifle that exclusively uses semi-auto fire. As such, it bears a similar playstyle to weapons of the Assault class and is recommended for players of that class. This is the fastest firing Sniper Rifle in the game, tied with the SVDS and the SR-25's SD variant. The biggest issue of the SR-25 S is its extremely short ammo count, having only one spare clip with extended mags. SR-25 SD Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics The SR-25 SD is effectively an Bipod assault rifle that exclusively uses semi-auto fire. As such, it bears a similar playstyle to weapons of the Assault class and is recommended for players of that class. This is the fastest firing Sniper Rifle in the game, tied with the SVDS and the SR-25's SP variant. The biggest issue of the SR-25 SD is its extremely short ammo count, having only one spare clip with extended mags SR-25 SP Halloween Released as park of the Halloween pack, the SR-25 SP HLW has has 4 more damage and 2 less control. Though the heavier recoil dampers long-range play, the heavier damage is invaluable in mid-range. Customization For the role of a mid-range squad marksman, the standard 4x scope is sufficient, although some prefer the less obstructive PSO-1 sight. Extended magazines are a must, for the rifle's greatest strength is in its fire rate, so rounds will be used up quickly. A muzzle brake helps to curb the recoil very well. DreamlessMemory (talk) 00:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Tactics The best tactic is to move up with your squad and precisely take out any targets that are nearby and are either too far for the rest of your squad or are poking in and out of their cover. It is tempting to take on long-range targets, but often times, it is best left to a bolt-action sniper. A good rule of thumb is if you can't see the target too well, then you are too far. DreamlessMemory (talk) 00:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC)